MADRC Administrative Core - Summary The MADRC Administrative core provides infrastructural support and integrative activities for the many activities of the MADRC Cores, projects, affiliated programs, and local and national initiatives in which we participate. We provide the overall framework for Center activities, direct its programs, and provide a sense of Centerness by facilitating smooth interactions among the Center's Cores and Projects. The Core acts as the interface of the MADRC both internally within our institutions and externally for collaborative projects. The Administrative Core helps organize resources and harmonizes Alzheimer research related activities within our multi-institutional environment, as well as with the Alzheimer Association and other lay and community groups interested in Alzheimer disease and dementias. Five aims encompass our mission: 1) First, leadership in the Core sets the tone and course of research within the Center. We ensure the integrity of our funded projects, and encourage and support new dementia related research initiatives by leveraging MADRC resources and infrastructure, attract new investigators to the field and support their efforts. 2) We recruit, identify and fund Pilot Projects targeted primarily at young investigators just establishing their research careers. We developed a successful collaboration with the Harvard Neurodiscovery Center's pilot program that allows us to increase the number of grantees; there is a common review system and a successful Pilot Awardee mentoring program. 3) The MADRC is an active participant in many national programs including NACC, ADCS, ADNI, DIAN, and ADGC studies, and the Administrative Core coordinates our involvement in these programs as well as providing leadership for many national and international Alzheimer related projects. Similarly, the Administrative Core is responsible for orchestrating interactions within the local environment, including the clinical operations in the MGH's Memory Disorder Unit and research programs in the Martinos Neuroimaging Center. 4) The Administrative Core is charged with establishing a formal External Scientific Advisory Board; we also have established an Internal Scientific Advisory Board enlisting some of the key institutional stakeholders and collaborators in Alzheimer research. 5) Finally, we provide administrative support with grants administration, financial responsibility, IRB interactions, organization of committees (including the Executive Committee of Core and Project leadership), assess needs, and balance distribution of resources aimed at achieving the Center's scientific goals: understanding the early phase of dementing illness as well as providing support for ongoing and collaborative studies in established dementia. Overall, the Administrative Core takes responsibility for ensuring Center responsiveness to new initiatives, and supports new research opportunities directed towards uncovering the etiology, pathogenic mechanisms, and ultimate cure or prevention of Alzheimer's and related disorders from the earliest phase.